


A Winters Wonderland [AU]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alternate Universe where Alex is a student at Hollywood U and is dating Professor Hunt. This takes place at Chris Winters’s holiday party which I’m setting before the probation hearing, but after the premiere of Permanent Wound. Alex and Chris Winters were fake-dating to promote the movie. Alex and Hunt’s relationship is not public yet, however, Addison knows, and Chris Winters strongly suspects.Part 6: After Party II is Mature
Relationships: Ethan Blake/Addison Sinclair, Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. A Winters Wonderland

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“This is incredible,” Alex marveled as she took in the abundance of Christmas decorations. Everywhere she looked there were Christmas trees, wreaths, lights, and… live reindeer?! “Is there anything this party doesn’t have?”

“Chris spares no expense for his annual ‘A Winters Wonderland’ holiday party. He hires the top designers to decorate the place. This year is his biggest yet!” Ethan explained. “I heard he has a tree bigger than the Rockefeller one!”

“No way!” Addison squealed. “We have to find it!”

“I don’t imagine it’ll be that hard to spot,” Alex laughed. 

“Let’s go!” Addison started maneuvering through the crowds of people and sea of holiday cheer.

“You two go on ahead,” Alex decided, spotting Chris. “I’m going to give our host his Christmas present.”

“Ooo! Have fun,” Addison winked. She grabbed Ethan’s hand and maneuvered once again through the party.

“Hey,” Alex whispered having found Chris.

“Hey yourself,” Chris pulled her in for a hug. 

“I have a gift or you,” Alex smiled handing Chris the homemade card. 

He opened it, “One free massage. Now that is my kind of gift!”

“What kind of fake girlfriend would I be if I didn’t offer the best fake boyfriend in the world a massage?” Alex pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Now be sure not to wait too long to use it!” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Chris wrapped his arms around her pulling her in for another hug. “My shoulders have been a little sore lately.” 

Alex caressed his cheek, “Anytime.”

“You know, I might just take you up on that,” Chris responded coyly, looking at his watch. He then pointed to a room at the very top of his lodge. “Meet me there in 30 minutes.” 

“How will I find it? This place is massive?” Alex wondered. 

“Keep going up, until there is nowhere else to go,” Chris responded somewhat cryptically. “I trust you’ll figure it out.”

“Well, I never turn down a challenge,” Alex answered. “I’ll see you then.”

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to continue making the rounds,” Chris explained.

Chris greeted guest after guest, never stopping to really talk with any of them. He moved with determination as he made his way to the bar. He sat down beside the one person at the party who seemed out of place and utterly miserable. He had hoped this would cheer him up. 

“I think this belongs to you,” Chris slid the homemade coupon for a free massage down the bar. 

Hunt’s eyes narrowed on it as he took another sip of his scotch. “I’m not sure what you mean.” He hastily slid it back to Chris. 

Chris moved closer to him. “I might be wrong… but I don’t think I am.”

“What are you insinuating?” Hunt pressed his eyes filled with fire. 

“I think you know. And I think she is wonderful and deserves the world and if she wants you, then, I will not stand in the way,” Chris admitted. “I won’t tell anyone if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Hunt stared at the coupon, nursing his scotch.

“If I’m right and this belongs to you,” Chris slid the coupon back to him once more. “Head to the master suite on the top floor in twenty minutes. She doesn’t know you’re here, but she’ll be there.”

“Why would you do this for me? For us?” Hunt questioned placing the card in his jacket pocket. 

“We’re friends, Hunt. It’s what friends do!” Chris patted Hunt on the back and returned to his duties as host. 

Hunt finished his drink and headed to the master suite. 

When he arrived, Alex was already there. She was standing on the balcony overlooking the festivities. Everything was so magical. It reminded her of winters in Iowa. She didn’t notice Hunt walk in and lock the door. Her eyes were transfixed on the party below. 

Hunt walked quietly up to her trying not to draw her attention. When he reached her, he kissed the back of her neck. “Don’t turn around,” he whispered. He pushed her dress to the side exposing more of her shoulders as his tongue continued caressing her. 

For a moment, Alex leaned into his touch but quickly came to her senses. “Chris. I’m sorry but I can’t.” 

“Shh,” Hunt whispered kissing her again. He wrapped his arms around her. 

“Chris, I mean it, I’m sorry if I was misleading,” Alex pleaded, trying to push his arms off of her. It was then that she noticed the tweed jacket holding her. Her entire body relaxed into his embrace. “Hunt.”

Hunt continued kissing her not letting her out of his arms. 

“But, how?” Alex whispered, turning her neck to the side to give him more room. 

“Apparently, Chris knows,” Hunt explained. “Did you tell him?”

“No. Never! You know I would never do anything to jeopardize us or your career,” Alex answered immediately.

“Good,” Hunt expressed, turning her to face him. “I had to be sure.”

Alex ran her fingers through his hair and raised her lips to his. Suddenly, all thoughts of the party vanished. It was like any other time they were together, the world around them ceased to exist. It was just the two of them. 

Hunt pulled the coupon from his pocket. “Now I believe this entitles me to one massage!”

“How did you get that,” Alex marveled.

“Chris gave it to me,” Hunt began. “And I checked the fine print, it says nothing about the coupon being non-transferrable, so I believe that makes me the recipient of the deal… though, I must admit your willingness to offer such a gift to Chris has me more than a little jealous.”

“If you think that’s a good gift,” Alex leaned closer to him, her teeth grazing his neck as she ended nibbling on his ear. “Just wait until you see what I have planned for you!”

Hunt’s face went flushed for a moment. Despite dating for some time now, he still was rattled with Alex’s forwardness. She was everything he never knew he wanted. 

“I look forward to that,” Hunt guided her lips to his. “For now, I’ll settle for the massage.”

“You’re just in luck,” Alex offered, leading him toward the bed. “It just so happens that the second owner of this coupon gets a choice of massage… my hands….” Alex ran her fingers over his shoulders massaging as she went. “Or…” She pressed her lips to his neck sucking and massaging his skin with her tongue. “Or, both!”

Hunt shivered under the touch of her lips as she began undressing him though her tongue never stopped massaging, sucking, and nibbling on every new inch of exposed skin.


	2. Christmas Eve

“What are you thinking about?” Hunt held Alex in his arms as they laid in bed listening to the sounds of cheer coming from Chris Winter’s holiday party outside the window. 

“Just how lucky I am to be spending Christmas Eve with you,” Alex pulled the sheet tighter around herself as she curled into the warmth of Hunt’s bare chest. “I didn’t think there would be any way for us to be together tonight. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” 

“I didn’t know I was coming,” Hunt brushed her hair to the side and pressed a lingering kiss on her neck. “I wasn’t planning on it, but I wanted to see you, even if it was from across the party.” 

Alex propped herself up on her elbows and brought her lips to his. Her tongue entered his mouth, dancing lightly with his. Her teeth grazed his lower lip as she pulled away having been distracted by her phone ringing for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. 

“UGH!” Alex groaned turning to silence the device. 

“Miss Sinclair again?” Hunt questioned. Alex nodded. “You should go. Your friends are clearly missing you. At least we were able to steal away some time together.” 

Alex rested her head once more on his chest. “I just wish we didn’t have to hide, then you could just come with me.”

“You know we can’t…. You should go,” Hunt repeated. 

“Two more minutes?” Alex begged. 

“Okay, two minutes,” Hunt agreed, holding her close and breathing in her scent. 

When her two minutes were up, Alex reluctantly got dressed and readied to return to the party.

“What will you do?” Alex questioned as Hunt helped her with the zipper on her dress. His fingers lingered on her back. 

“I’ll probably head back,” Hunt admitted. “I already got my Christmas wish.”

“Is that so?” Alex pressed turning into him. “And what might that be?”

“Are you going to make me say it?” Hunt glared at her lightly. Her unrelenting stare gave him the answer. He sighed softly resigning himself to her will. “You, clearly my wish is you!”

“Who knew you were such a romantic, Professor,” Alex teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her lips to his one last time. “Good thing you were my wish too!” 

Hunt pulled her in kissing her slowly and deeply memorizing every part of her. As they parted he placed one final kiss on her forehead. “Merry Christmas, Alex.”

“Merry Christmas, Professor,” Alex smiled as drifted back into the sea of guests at the party.


	3. A Kiss

“Hey stranger,” Addison called. “We’ve been looking for you.”

“Well, you found me,” Alex stated cheerfully. “What have you two been up to?”

“We could ask you the same thing,” Addison pressed. “Last we saw you, you were going to see Chris!”

“And that’s what I did!” Alex admitted. It was at least partially true. She did start by finding Chris at least.

“I thought maybe my boy Chris was getting lucky,” Ethan teased. “But we found Chris more than twenty minutes ago, and you were nowhere to be seen!” 

“So, where were you?” Addison positioned her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Alex. 

“I was–” Alex blushed slightly, a smile spreading across her face. “Well, where have you been? I didn’t see the two of you either!” 

“Don’t think you can just change the topic like that,” Addison complained. “I imagine anywhere we were was half as interesting as where you were, especially now since you seem to be avoiding the question so much!”

“Hmm?” Alex raised her hands to her ear and began moving away from her friends. “I can’t hear you. The music…it’s too loud.”

“ALEX!” Addison practically screamed drawing the attention of those nearby.

“Wherever it was, it must be juicy,” Ethan began. “As your agent, should I be concerned?”

“No,” Alex giggled softly. “You have nothing to worry about.” 

“Then tell us!” Addison complained.

Alex continued walking with Addison and Ethan following closely behind. She stopped under a lighted evergreen archway, making sure her friends were exactly where she needed them. “Okay, fine… you want to know?” She took another step back.

“YES!” Addison demanded, stepping forward. 

“Oh, look! Mistletoe!” Alex announced, pointing out the plant hanging directly above Addison’s head. “You know it’s very bad luck if you ignore a mistletoe.”

“You’re not going to distract me,” Addison argued. She grabbed Ethan by his tie and pulled him under the mistletoe with her. Her lips were on his before he could question what she was doing. Her tongue pressed into his mouth quickly. She had every intention of breaking apart and getting back to her interrogation of Alex, but her eyes fluttered shut as Ethan wrapped his strong arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. His tongue moved with hers. Addison completely relaxed into the feeling. It was warm and inviting. Ethan kissed her once more, smirking as he pulled away. 

Addison’s fingers touched her lips for a moment as she caught her breath before she took a step back. She flattened her skirt and blouse and turned her attention back to Alex without missing a beat. “So, where were you?”

Alex stood with her mouth agape. She had not anticipated they would actually kiss… at least not like that. “Uh… I… I was with him.” She breathed giving Addison a knowing look at the last word.

“Oh!” Addison exclaimed, understanding what she was saying. “I didn’t know he was here.”

“Nor did I,” Alex beamed mischievously. 

“Who?” Ethan questioned. “I feel like I earned the right to know.”

“Oh, you enjoyed that kiss as much as I did, Mr. Blake,” Addison teased. “Don’t act like it was work! There are some mysteries even you don’t get to know.” Addison elbowed Ethan in the side and leaned into him. “You’re a good sport!”

Alex wrapped her arms around her two friends. “Shall we take a sleigh ride? Get away from all these people and enjoy nature for a bit? I hear the trail is absolutely beautiful!”

Ethan and Addison both agreed. The three of them made their way to the stables where the sleigh rides were departing.

“Oh, Professor!” Addison marveled as she rounded the corner to find Professor Hunt standing in front of the barn with Chris Winters. “What a coincidence!” She smirked in Alex’s direction.

“I didn’t know,” Alex whispered. 

“Mmhmm,” Addison raised her eyebrow. “Are you enjoying the party? I hear there are a lot of interesting things to see and do or not…”

“Quite right,” Hunt offered. “Now if you’ll excuse me. I should be heading off.”

“Now, Hunt, come on,” Chris complained. “You promised to do at least one-holiday thing before leaving. It can be your Christmas gift to me. I want everyone to feel the joy of Christmas before leaving!”

“We’re going on a sleigh ride, Professor,” Ethan noted. “Would you like to join us?”

Alex gave Addison and Chris a panicked look. “I’m not sure that would be a good idea.”

“For once, I must agree with Miss Spencer,” Hunt frowned as he turned his attention to Alex scowling in her direction. 

“Unfortunately, all the four-seater sleighs are out, but there are two couples sleighs coming in right now,” Chris smiled and winked. 

“I call Ethan!” Addison wrapped her arms around his. “Perhaps we should discuss what happened back there?”

“Aren’t you a little concerned about leaving Alex with Hunt?” Ethan looked back a little worried. Alex was standing with her arms crossed not even looking in the Professor’s direction. “Maybe I should go with Hunt. At least he doesn’t hate me like he does Alex.”

“Oh, I think they’ll be just fine,” Addison insisted. “Maybe a little fresh air will do our quirky professor and rising star some good!”

“If you’re sure,” Ethan agreed hesitantly, giving them one more glance back before he entered the sleigh with Addison.

“I thought you were leaving,” Alex said softly once Addison and Ethan moved away.

“I had endeavored to do so, until Chris insisted I give something a try because apparently drinking scotch does not constitute enough of a holiday activity to permit me to leave,” Hunt explained.

“Well, I for one am glad you stayed,” Alex brushed her hand against his. 

“Alright, you two are up,” Chris called over as the next sleigh moved in front of them. 

Hunt looked around to make sure they were alone beside Chris. He offered her his hand. “After you, my dear.”


	4. A Sleigh Ride... or Two

Alex kept her arms crossed and body tipped outward for the first few minutes of the sleigh ride… just in case there were any lingering party guests. Hunt’s scowl was equally uninviting. Perhaps no two before them had ever looked so miserable on a sleigh ride through a winter wonderland. 

_Meanwhile… in a sleigh a little further along the path…_

“So, maybe we should talk about what happened back there,” Addi suggested, shifting her body toward Ethan. 

“You mean when you kissed me?” Ethan smirked.

“Yes,” Addi blushed slightly. “You know I only did that because of the mistletoe and to shut Alex up. It meant nothing… no offense.”

“None taken. I mean if anyone was going to kiss me like that, I’m glad it was you! I mean… DAMN!” Ethan pointed his finger at her. “What a kiss!”

“It was rather good, wasn’t it?” Addison twirled her hair lightly.

“We wouldn’t be hurting anyone….” She began cautiously. 

“…if we tried again?” He questioned with a raise of his brow.

“For research,” Addi insisted, her heartbeat becoming faster at the proposition.

“Logically, it could have been a one time, heat of the moment thing,” Ethan offered, his pulse quickening as he gazed into her shimmering blue eyes.

“Exactly. We need to repeat it… for science,” Addi leaned forward moving slower the closer she got to him. 

Ethan’s hands reached out and cradled her face. His lips were drawn to hers like a magnet. He couldn’t stop himself and even if he could, he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Her ruby red lips were so inviting.

“Addison,” his voice was low as be breathed out from his throat.

“I know,” Addison nodded, she pressed further into him. Her lips locked with his.

His fingers entwined in her hair, keeping her lips to his, though he was quite certain she had no interest in moving away. 

She breathed in his cologne and aftershave. He smelled like a magazine ad and looked just as good. If he ever decided to forgo being an agent, the abs and pecs her fingers traced under his finely tailored suit were good indicators that he would make a successful model. 

_In a sleigh not so far behind…_

As the lights of the party dimmed in the distance, Hunt lifted the blanket across his and Alex’s lap. He positioned his arm behind her guiding her closer. Alex took the opportunity to slide nearer the Professor, as she welcomed the warmth of being in his arms. Her head found its spot in the crook of his neck. Hunt’s thumb caressed small circles on her shoulder as he held her close. 

“I bet this would be spectacular at sunset,” Alex noted as the sleigh drifted lazily along the path. 

“I don’t know,” Hunt whispered as he rested his head on hers. “I find it pretty spectacular right now. We seem so far away from everything, from all the trouble, from all the reasons to keep us apart.”

Alex wrapped her arms around Hunt’s chest as she curled further into him. She could smell the high-end scotch on his breath. “At least we have right now.” 

“Eventually, we’ll have more time,” Hunt admitted. 

Alex took his hand, interlocking her fingers with his. “Do you promise?”

“We’ll find a way,” Hunt lifted her hand, brushing his lips across her knuckles. “I promise. I have no intention of losing you.”

_As the sleighs returned back…_

Ethan and Addison broke apart, absolutely breathless as the stable came back into view. 

Addison giggled to herself. 

“What?” Ethan questioned.

“We missed the whole sleigh ride. It’s supposed to be extraordinary,” Addison complained.

“I don’t know, I thought it was pretty extraordinary,” Ethan winked. 

“Yeah, I suppose it was,” Addi grinned as she smoothed over her outfit. 

“So,” Ethan posed.

Addi breathed in. “Where do we go from here?”

“What do you want?” Ethan questioned, brushing her a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I…I honestly don’t know,” Addi admitted. “Let’s take time to figure it out and until we do, maybe, it can be our little secret?”

Ethan nodded. “While we figure it out, will there be more scientific exploration?”

“I don’t know how else we could figure it out if there weren’t,” Addi smirked mischievously. 

As the light of the stable grew closer, Alex lifted her lips once to Hunt’s as she kissed him slowly and gently, memorizing every part of him. Without another breath, she took the blanket and yanked it around herself as her arms once again crossed over her chest. On cue, Hunt rolled his eyes and growled under his breath about the insufferable personalities of some students as they neared the party guests. 

The second the sleigh slid to a stop, Hunt stormed off toward the parking lot without looking back. He knew that she would be following him before long. As long as their plan worked, she would slip away from her friends and meet him at his car. Then they would escape into the night, together!


	5. After Party I

“Are you sure you’re ready to leave?” Hunt questioned as Alex slid into the passenger seat of his black sports car. The music and sounds of the party continued to echo behind them. 

“With you?” Alex clarified. She reached over, her fingers traced his forearm as she took his hand in hers. “Absolutely!”

Hunt raised her hand to his lips, brushing light kisses over her knuckles. “I almost feel guilty about stealing you away. After all, this is the most anticipated celebration of the season. To some, that sort of thing matters.”

“That’s the part you feel guilty about? Not secretly taking advantage of your sweet, innocent student?” Alex questioned with big eyes.

“If anyone is taking advantage of anyone, I’m fairly certain it’s you, darling,” Hunt returned her hand and shifted the car as he pulled out of the parking lot starting the journey back to L.A. from Chris’s winter lodge. “I have been at your mercy for far longer than I care to admit.” 

“Well, if that’s the case…” Alex smirked mischievously. “Then, I think I saw a sweet little inn on the way up here. There was a cute snowman display outside. I can think of a few ways to show you how appreciative I am of you in a nice cozy inn!”

“Alex, as much as I enjoy the sound of that, it’s Christmas Eve; there’s no way there are vacancies anywhere,” Hunt explained. She could hear the disappointment in his voice. “And, as you know, my sister is at my house, so you can’t spend the night.”

“There’s always my dorm?” Alex offered with a slight shrug. “Practically everyone left for the holidays. My whole floor’s empty.”

Hunt signed heavily. That still sounded like too great a risk. 

“Please?” Alex asked pleaded. She rested her hand on his above the shifter. 

“If we get caught, this is on you!” Hunt reluctantly agreed. 

“We won’t!” Alex grinned happily. “Just stop by Addi’s studio first. We’ll pick up a disguise for you, just in case. As dashing as you look in tweed, it’s a dead give away. No one wears tweed anymore.”

“Excuse me!” Hunt complained. “My suit is a tailored masterpiece. Don’t forget which of us was the model.”

Alex chuckled to herself. “Model many 3 piece suits as an _underwear_ model, Professor?” 

“You know?” Hunt started.

“I do. I am completely and utterly ridiculous, but I’m also all yours and you wouldn’t have it any other way,” Alex smiled softly.

Hunt reached over and caressed the side of her face. “And still, I am the one at your mercy.”

“I think that might go both ways,” Alex leaned into his gentle touch as they continued their journey back to Hollywood U. 


	6. After Party II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part of the fic is mature. Please be advised before reading.

“Stop fussing with it,” Alex suggested as she watched Hunt struggle with the hoodie she had borrowed from Addi’s studio to help him blend in on campus. “That’s how it’s supposed to fit.”

“How can anyone be comfortable in this thing? I feel like I’m being swallowed by a sack,” Hunt complained continuing to fidget with his new outerwear. 

“We’re almost there,” Alex scanned her student I.D. card to grant them access to her dorm. 

She looked around cautiously before ushering Hunt to follow her. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was either home for the holiday or out at a party. Alex led them up the stairs to her dorm on the second floor. It wasn’t his glamorous mansion, but it was her home away from home. She flicked the lights on and stood back as Hunt entered her room. 

“It’s not much,” Alex shrugged. 

Hunt moved beside her wrapping his arms around here. “It’s where you are. And that’s all that matters.” 

Alex smiled coyly as Hunt lifted her chin bringing his lips to meet hers, which only caused her smile to widen. His lips were warm and still had lingering notes of scotch from earlier in the evening. Her fingers trailed under the hem of the hoodie and lifted it above his head. 

“I think I’ll take being found out over wearing that abhorrent garment again,” Hunt complained one last time. 

“Well, for the rest of the night, I promise you will not need to wear it,” Alex smirked. She retrieved a scrunchie from her roommate’s desk and slipped it over the doorknob, locking the door behind them. “Just to make sure we won’t be disturbed.”

Hunt quirked an eyebrow and began unbuttoning his shirt. Alex kicked off her shoes and slipped her dress over her head tossing it in the corner. She returned to Hunt running her fingers over his belt and relieving him of his pants. His boxers were next. Alex stepped back to admire her handiwork. 

Hunt’s hands were on her hips his fingers curled under the waistband of her panties. “These seem a bit superfluous, no?” Hunt slid them down and lifted her into his arms. 

Her lips met his; she needed his touch, his embrace, his closeness, all of him. He was her only Christmas wish and finally, he was all hers. 

Hunt gently placed her on her narrow, twin bed and straddled her hips. He planted a trail of feathery-light kisses along her collarbone, up her neck, and across her jaw, finally meeting her lips. 

His every touch lit a flame in her that grew brighter with every brush of his lips. Her fingers meandered through his hair as she held him against her face. Her tongue moved in a perfect melody with his as the warmth inside of her grew to her core. 

Alex reached down and stroked Hunt’s hardened cock as it brushed against her thigh. She enjoyed how his body shivered under her touch. She kissed him harder, nipping at his mouth as she guided him toward her. 

Hunt lowered himself between her legs never breaking his lips from hers. Alex leaned back allowing Hunt more room as she moved her hips in rhythm to his every thrust. 

“Mmmm,” Alex moaned softly under his pressure her back lifting off the bed. 

Hunt groaned into her mouth as both his tongue and hips moved slowly, methodically, and purposefully. His every intention of bringing her to the edge and pulling back ever so slightly to keep her toes curled and back arched hanging on his every movement. 

“Thomas,” Alex managed to breathe, breaking from his kisses. “Please. I can’t.”

His lips met hers once more, kissing her more deeply as he thrust faster and harder against her. 

Her moans grew louder as her fingers dug into his back holding on to him as waves of pleasure crashed throughout her body. His muscles flexed under her fingertips she could feel how close he was and she felt the same way. 

“Alex!” Her name sang out his lips just before his warmth flooded over her. Hunt collapsed beside her, maneuvering carefully in the small space so that she could curl into his arms. He whispered in her ear, placing a soft kiss on the side of her head. “My beautiful, Alex.”

Alex rested her head on him, allowing herself to move with the rise and fall of his chest. 

“When do you leave,” Hunt questioned, his hand caressing her back softly.

“My flight’s at 1,” Alex lifted her head from his chest to look up at him. “I’ll be back on New Year’s Day.”

Hunt nodded and held her a little closer.

“Now, you better not have any plans to kiss anyone else on New Year’s Eve! Those lips are mine,” Alex warned as she traced his lips with her finger. 

“You have nothing to worry about,” Hunt admitted. “There’s no one else… I hope you feel the same, but I would not hold it against you if you didn’t. You’re young and owe it to yourself to explore your options.”

“Hey,” Alex called, lifting up on her elbows. “You’re the only option I want to explore tonight, tomorrow, this year, and the next. It’s you, Hunt. Just _you_!”

“That means more to me than you can know,” Hunt continued caressing her tenderly, enjoying how perfectly she felt against him.


End file.
